Ice Cream Chemistry
by CassBoy
Summary: Estava fazendo um calor danado em Vancouver naquela semana e um passeio à sorveteria cairia bem. Mas, para Jensen Ackles aquela simples atividade poderia trazer mais calor do que refresco... Fanfic de aniversário pra TaXXTI!


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens desta história obviamente não me pertencem (porque se pertencessem... ah, nem conto o que eu faria!), apenas me apropriei de suas vidas para dar vazão às minhas loucuras. Não lucro nada com ela, a não ser a diversão que tenho ao escrevê-la e os reviews ( ^^ )

 **Conteúdo:** Slash (Já sabe, não gosta, não leia).

 **Beta:** Meu Word e eu (pode por a culpa dos erros no Word, tá?).

 **Sinopse:** Estava fazendo um calor danado em Vancouver naquela semana e um passeio à sorveteria cairia bem. Mas, para Jensen Ackles aquela simples atividade poderia trazer mais calor do que refresco...

 **Nota:** Essa fic foi inspirada em duas coisas: a primeira foi Misha e Jensen terem ganhado o prêmio de Melhor Química no Teen Choice Awards desse ano (e indo passear de barco logo depois) e a segunda eles terem sido vistos mesmo em uma sorveteria (mas em Washington, se não me engano).

* * *

 **Nota Especial:** A fanfic era pro aniversário do Misha, mas uma série de coisas impediu a publicação. Mas hoje é aniversário de uma pessoa muio especial e que merece todas as coisas boas do mundo (inclusive ler esse slash, hsusahasusa). Parabéns **TaXXTi** , a terceira personalidade da tríade que é Anarco Girl, TaXXTi e CassBoy! É humilde, mas é de coração! Tudo de bom hoje e sempre! Beijooooos! 3

* * *

 ** _Ice Cream Chemistry_**

Misha engoliu o picolé até quase chegar à base, a ponta gelada do sorvete esfriando sua garganta. Fechou os olhos e deixou um gemido prazeroso e propositalmente exagerado ressoar nas cordas vocais, abafado pela boca cheia. Ainda de olhos fechados, puxou o picolé para fora, para depois engoli-lo novamente – acompanhando com mais gemidos. Quando as pálpebras se ergueram, as íris azuladas tinham um brilho petulante brincando nelas.

\- Hmmm... – gemeu, olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes logo à sua frente. Lentamente puxou o picolé novamente. – Esse picolé é mesmo delicioso. – disse, um sorrisinho quase imperceptível nos lábios, que não demorou mais que um segundo. – Não é, Gary? – acrescentou, desviando o olhar para a direita.

\- Muito bom, não é? – Gary, o membro da produção da série que os levara ali concordou, sorridente. – A Susie que me falou dela, semana passada.

\- Vancouver sempre surpreendendo. – Misha disse, voltando a atenção ao picolé.

Gary fez que sim com a cabeça, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a conversa que estava tendo com outro colega, ao seu lado. Estavam tendo uma pausa nas gravações do dia e, como estava muito calor, parte da turma havia resolvido se refrescar um pouco com sorvetes – estava um calor danado naquela última semana em Vancouver. Todos pareciam estar se divertindo muito... com exceção do loiro de olhos verdes sentado logo a frente do moreno de olhos azuis.

\- Seu sundae vai derreter, Jen. – Misha disse, baixo o suficiente para que os outros, que conversavam animadamente, não ouvisse, mas bastante alto para Jensen o ouvisse.

\- Misha... – Jensen Ackles murmurou, o semblante fechado. – O que diabos está tentando fazer?

\- Eu? – Misha se fez de desentendido, lambendo o picolé. – Estou tentando refrescar esse calor que está fazendo. Esse é o objetivo de tomar sorvete, não é? Embora eu já tenha lido uma daquelas, como chamam? fanfics, que dava um uso bem divertido pro sorvete...

Jensen revirou os olhos e deu uma colherada no sundae que, de fato, estava derretendo. Olhou para os lados, mas os colegas estavam entretidos conversando sobre ele sabia lá o quê, alheios ao que verdadeiramente estava acontecendo ali naquela sorveteria. Maldita a hora em que tinha aceitado o convite de Gary.

\- Não gostou do sabor, é? – Misha perguntou, indicando o sorvete nas mãos do loiro.

O texano ignorou a pergunta e tentou se concentrar em outra coisa, mas o outro continuou passando a língua no picolé de um jeito que era absolutamente impróprio. Os olhos verdes dardejavam entre as pessoas ao redor e a língua que subia e descia, a respiração tentando se manter calma e discreta para que as pessoas não reparassem naquela... naquela obscenidade. O rosto do loiro estava afogueado, uma reação ao calor climático, ao que o homem à sua frente fazia e a mistura de irritação e excitação que sentia no momento. Pelos céus, onde ele tinha amarrado seu jumento ao dar trela para Misha?

\- Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Pada, pra falar do que ele está perdendo. – Misha disse de repente, puxando o celular.

\- Não se atreva! – Jensen quase pulou da cadeira, no ímpeto de arrancar o aparelho da mãos do outro, mas conseguiu se conter. A raiva borbulhou dentro do loiro quando Misha riu, divertido.

\- Calma, Jen. – o mais velho falou, pondo o telefone de lado. – Não precisa ficar irritado. Afinal, não é sua culpa que ele teve que ligar pra Genevieve, não é?

Jensen simplesmente queria dar um soco no colega de elenco. Mas ao invés disso apenas apertou com tanta força a taça do sundae que ela teria quebrado se não fosse de um vidro resistente. Misha sabia muito bem que ele não faria nada ali, não na frente do pessoal da produção, era por isso que fazia aquelas coisas.

\- Aliás, ele anda tão bom esposo ultimamente... – o moreno continuou, ignorando o aviso de perigo que Jensen tentava lhe transmitir com o olhar e que falhava miseravelmente (Jensen desconfiando que tinha a ver com o brilho de desejo que insistia em aparecer toda vez que a língua dele percorria o picolé). – Nem vejo mais vocês muito juntos. E tem falado pouco comigo também. Sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa?

Aquilo era demais. Jensen colocou a taça sobre a mesa e se levantou, murmurando "banheiro". O lugar ficava mais ao fundo da sorveteria e era até bem grandinho: havia um mictório e um "reservado", além da pia. O texano entrou e molhou o rosto. Olhou-se no espelho e desejou ter um modo de voltar no tempo e dar um jeito de fazer outra pessoa ser contratada para fazer o papel de Castiel no seriado. Melhor, fazer Eric Kripke nem pensar em criar o personagem, só por segurança. Como aquilo evitaria futuras dores de cabeça! Se bem que evitaria outras coisas bem prazerosas também e...

\- Não, Jensen. – disse a si mesmo. – Não, não, não.

Mas já era tarde. A imagem da língua de Misha Collins percorrendo o picolé de frutas vermelhas, morango ou qualquer coisa que fosse vermelha (Jensen tinha absoluta certeza de que a escolha não fora acidental) espocou em sua mente e fez com que ele olhasse para baixo, para a reação em suas calças.

\- Droga! – praguejou.

Todavia, o loiro mal teve tempo de pensar no que fazer. A porta do banheiro se abriu de repente e o motivo de tudo aquilo estar acontecendo irrompeu por ela, malícia e dissimulação nos olhos. O corpo de Jensen ficou preso entre o impulso de dar um passo para trás e de agarrá-lo ali mesmo. Misha, porém, resolveu a questão, avançando como um felino em plena caça, no momento crucial de abater a presa. Antes que pudesse reagir, a boca do moreno já estava colada à sua e ele não ofereceu resistência à língua que pedia passagem.

Ackles deixou-se levar pelo sabor adocicado ainda presente na boca do outro e por qualquer substância entorpecente que a saliva de Misha tinha – porque só podia ser essa a explicação para que ele correspondesse ao beijo com voracidade, as mãos descendo pelas costas do mais velho e apertando com força suas nádegas, puxando o quadril de encontro ao seu. O calor aumentou exponencialmente em meio à confusão de bocas, línguas e mãos que agarravam, mordiam, beijavam freneticamente.

Embora houvesse se passado apenas alguns instantes, poderiam ter sido horas até que Jensen percebesse a loucura que estava fazendo. Com um esforço sobre-humano, conseguiu afastar Misha o suficiente para dizer:

\- Misha, que porra é essa?

\- Meu picolé acabou, Jen. – o moreno respondeu, cinicamente, forçando as mãos até o volume entre as pernas do loiro. – Mas eu quero mais.

Jensen gemeu quando os dedos de Misha apertaram seu pau com força e fraquejou, dando ao moreno a chance de empurrá-lo para dentro reservado.

\- Misha, pelo amor de Deus, você está louco? – o mais novo disse, tentando puxar a mão dele, mas... céus, era tão bom!

\- Claro que não, Jenny Boy. – o outro continuou, agora subindo e descendo a mão por cima do tecido relativamente fino da bermuda de Jensen. – Só estou com um desejo enorme de chupar um picolé de um sabor que a sorveteria não tem...

\- Puta que pariu, Misha! Para com isso, por favor! – Jensen pediu, quase implorou, o aperto no pulso do outro cada vez mais fraco.

\- Parar por quê? – a voz do outro era um sussurro luxurioso. – O Jenny Thunder aqui está gostando muito... – os dedos habilidosos desceram o zíper da bermuda, escorregando por dentro da braguilha e tocando a cueca úmida de pré-gozo.

\- Os caras da produção estão lá fora, Misha! – as mãos de Jensen buscaram as paredes do reservado, em busca de apoio para o corpo do loiro.

\- E daí? – o moreno disse, puxando o pau do mais novo para fora, fazendo com que ele mordesse os lábios para reprimir um gemido mais alto. – Se você parar de frescura, podemos ser rápidos e eles nem vão notar nada.

Em sua cabeça, Jensen protestou, empurrou o amigo para fora do cubículo e saiu do banheiro, tentando esquecer que aquilo tinha acontecido. Mas apenas em sua cabeça. Porque na realidade o que ele fez foi jogar a cabeça para trás quando Misha ajoelhou-se e colocou seu pau na boca, engolindo-o quase todo de uma vez só. O grunhido rouco fugiu de sua garganta antes que pudesse contê-lo, mas conseguiu abafar o que se seguiu – quando o moreno forçou a passagem de seu membro pela garganta tê-lo todo dentro daquela boca infernalmente quente e molhada – mordendo as costas da mão.

O coração do ator texano batia forte, seu corpo sendo inundado pelo prazer que o boquete do outro causava e a adrenalina que a possibilidade de alguém irromper pela porta do banheiro a qualquer momento trazia. Qualquer racionalidade que pudesse ter restado em sua cabeça foi aniquilada por aquelas duas sensações.

Misha sabia muito bem o que fazia, sua boca subindo e descendo por toda extensão do membro de Jensen, a língua ocasionalmente estimulando o ponto sensível logo abaixo da glande. Em outras ocasiões ele tinha um ritmo mais lento, quase torturante, Jensen diria, mas a situação exigia rapidez e objetividade.

\- Hm... hmm... Mish... – o loiro gemia, gotículas de suor formando-se em sua testa.

Tomado pelo tesão, Jensen segurou com firmeza a cabeça do mais velho e começou a foder sua boca. A saliva quente fazia seu pau escorregar facilmente para dentro e para fora, cada vez mais rápido. Se fosse o contrário ele provavelmente teria se engasgado, mas de alguma forma Misha conseguia respirar e chupá-lo em uma sincronia diabolicamente perfeita.

\- Mnn... hmmm... – cada vez mais próximo do limite, o loiro aumentou a velocidade dos movimentos dos quadris, sentindo a cabeça do pau tocando o fundo da garganta do outro, cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte. – Mnnn... puta que pariu, Misha!

O cubículo sumiu de repente quando Jensen explodiu em gozo na boca do outro, girando freneticamente enquanto os jatos de sêmen se derramavam e Misha os sorvia com gemidos prazerosos. As pernas do loiro fraquejaram e ele soltou a cabeça do mais velho para se apoiar na porta, puxando o ar em grandes quantidades, o suor pingando da testa nas costas dele.

Foi Misha quem o trouxe de volta para o mundo real, levantando-se e ficando com o rosto colado ao seu, um sorriso de satisfação no rosto enquanto lambia os lábios.

\- Hmmm... muito mais gostoso esse picolé. – disse, mas Jensen não teve forças para fechar o cenho diante do cinismo dele. – O recheio é bem mais... encorpado.

\- Misha, você é maluco. – Jensen murmurou, enquanto o outro saía do cubículo.

\- Já me disseram isso. – Misha riu, abrindo a torneira e molhando um pouco o rosto. – Mas é como o lema do GISHWHES diz: morte à normalidade. Além do mais... – ele se aproximou e beijou a boca do outro. – Eu sei que você gosta.

\- Eu não... – o loiro começou a protestar, mas o outro o calou, colocando um dedo em seus lábios.

\- Shhh! – ele fez, sorrindo. – Jenny, eu sei. O pessoal da produção sabe. O fandom sabe. Afinal, aquele prêmio do TCA, de melhor química, não foi à toa. Até o Pada sabe... só finge que não. E não é como se você não soubesse da "química" dele com outras pessoas também, não é?

\- Misha! – a raiva borbulhante tinha voltado outra vez, mas antes que Jensen pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Misha já tinha saído do banheiro.

Com um suspiro exasperado, Jensen lavou o rosto e se arrumou da melhor maneira possível. Nunca tinha sido muito bom em química, mas se lembrava de quando dois elementos combinavam, a reação era praticamente inevitável. E gerava calor. Muito calor. Bem... o que mais ele podia fazer? No momento, tentar comprar outro sundae pra se refrescar e esperar pela próxima reação.

 **Fim**

* * *

 **Happy BDay TaXXTi! \o/\o/\o/**


End file.
